


Radio Roswell: Losing My Religion

by CypressSunn



Series: Radio Roswell [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 00's Music, 90's Music, Characer Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for homesick satellites and the gravity that won’t ever let them go; for the impossible truth resounding between the lies and the forgiveness that feels a little like faith. A Liz Ortecho mixtape.





	Radio Roswell: Losing My Religion

_"The scientific method requires the scientist to eliminate all personal bias and outside influence._ _So it doesn’t matter that Max Evans saved my life. Or that, ten years ago, he was the only person who made me smile after my mom left. Or how I feel when he looks at me now. What matters is the science. "_

__

one. **Come As You Are** **{Cover}, Yuna.** _Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be... As a friend, as a friend, as an known enemy...._  
  
two. **Fell It Still {Cover}, The Chamanas.** _No deben confiar en mi. Hago todo cuando quiera. Esa opción es la primera. Ya no soy un aprendiz. No pienso equivocarme..._  
  
three. **I Walk The Line {Cover}, Halsey.** _You've got a way to keep me on your side... You give me cause for love that I can't hide... For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide, because you're mine, I walk the line..._  
  
four. **Opinions vs The Sun, Stars & The Album Leaf. **_The facts trigger a chance... The love you lost, the circumstances won't lead us to bitterness... Let's leave it to you..._  
  
five. **Biting Down, Lorde.** _The electronics of your heart, see how fast they fall apart-_  
  
six. **Losing My Religion {Cover}, Clelia Vega** **.** _Every whisper of every waking hour, I'm choosing my confessions. Trying to keep an eye on you like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool. Oh no, I've said too much I set it up..._  
  
seven. **nuMBerS, Daughter.** _Take the worst situations... Make a worse situation... Follow me home, pretend you found somebody to mend you..._  
  
eight. **Satellite Heart {Air Mail Remix}, Anya Marina.** _I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark. I'm spun out so far you stop, I start. But I'll be true to you._

nine. **Iris {Cover}, Natalie Taylor.** _And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..._  
  
ten. **Hold On We're Going Home, Christina Grimmie.** _I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see. I want your high love and emotion endlessly! I can't get over you, you left your mark on me. I want your high love and emotion endlessly!_

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1SrunXrH58GUbBXlWghUT7?si=Ckv82vEDSm-C42gzL3dUKw) & [Zip](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IMEi-4fr3xvcf2LWAlBpotos9PwkstrT)_

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from REM's 1991 song.
> 
> Post Script:  
> Originally hosted on a now defunct music streaming site, this work and the collection it belongs have been transferred to Spotify. The original mix-tape sound and feel I set out to impart with this series included lesser known covers of 90's songs with varying availability on Spotify's musical database. As such, I apologize for the incomplete nature of those posted fanmixes and have provided a hosted link for anyone who would enjoy these small musical works. Thanks so much and please enjoy the music... until the next calamitous shutdown of yet another streaming service.  
> — Cypress, Feb. 8, 2020


End file.
